Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2/Steve Rogers
Captain America (Steve Rogers) is a fictional character and superhero serving as one of the core protagonists in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. Biography Early life Steven Grant Rogers was born on Thursday, July 4, 1918, to Joseph and Sarah Rogers. His father died of injuries sustained by exposure to mustard gas during World War I. His mother, who worked as a nurse in a tuberculosis ward, contracted the disease and died shortly before Steve's 18th birthday. During her illness, Steve was sent to an orphanage where he was beaten up by bullies on a regular basis. It was there that he met his best friend, James "Bucky" Barnes. Project Rebirth During World War II, Steve Rogers repeatedly attempted to enlist in the United States military. On June 14, 1943, Rogers was rejected for the fifth time due to his numerous health and physical issues. While attending an exhibition of future technologies with Bucky, Rogers again attempted to enlist. Having overheard Rogers' conversation with Barnes about wanting to help in the war, Dr. Abraham Erskine allowed Rogers to enlist. Rogers was recruited into "Project: Rebirth" as part of a "super-soldier" experiment under Erskine, Colonel Chester Phillips and Agent Peggy Carter. Colonel Phillips was unconvinced of Erskine's claims that Rogers was the right person for the procedure but relented after seeing Rogers commit an act of self-sacrificing bravery. The night before the treatment, Erskine revealed to Rogers that his first test subject, Nazi officer and head of HYDRA, Johann Schmidt, underwent an imperfect version of the treatment, becoming super-human but suffering side-effects. The reason for his failure with Schmidt was that not only was the procedure not perfected, but the man was not right for the experiment. Erskine also tells Rogers the reason he was chosen for this new trial was because having once been weak, he would respect the power he had been given and would show compassion instead of being a bully. He also urges Rogers not to become a perfect soldier, but rather, remain a good man. The request would have a lasting effect upon Rogers' life. Schmidt, having discovered Erskine's location, dispatched an assassin to kill him. In America, Erskine subjected Rogers to the super-soldier treatment, injecting him with the Super-Soldier Serum and dosing him with Vita-Rays. Rogers emerged from the experiment taller and muscular. After the experiment, one of the attendees blew up the lab and murdered Erskine, revealing himself as Schmidt's assassin, Heinz Kruger. Rogers pursued and captured Kruger but the assassin committed suicide via cyanide capsule before he could be fully interrogated. Captain America Despite Erskine's death having motivated Colonel Phillips to shut Project Rebirth down, Rogers still intended to serve the army. Donning an star-spangled bullet-proof suit and advanced equipment, most notably a circular shield made by Howard Stark with Vibranium, a rare, nearly indestructible metal, Rogers (taking the codename "Captain America") worked with the amry in sabotaging various Hydra operations. It did not take too long for Rogers to win his fellow soldiers' respect and to be accepted (and promoted by Colonel Phillips) as Army Captain due to his incredible fitness and leadership skills. Among other missions, Rogers also encountered Wanda Maximoff, a highly trained Hydra assassin known as Black Widow. Recognizing that Wanda was seeking to free her country of Sokovia from Hydra's tyranny, Rogers earned Wanda's trust by leading an assault in the Sokovian Main Hydra Base, leading Wanda to defect from Hydra and join the U.S. Army. As he continued leading the army to crush the remaining Hydra operations, Rogers also begun having a romantic relationship with Wanda, which they kept in secret from most soldiers (except for Bucky, who was looking to enjoy his own relationship with his own lover Elizabeth once the war was over). End of the War With only one main Hydra facility remaining, Rogers led the final assault as he was prepared to stand against Hydra's tyrannical leader the Red Skull, who was planning to pilot his personal Hydra vessel, the Valkyrie, to destroy New York. While the army units led by Colonel Phillips kept the Hydra forces occupied, Rogers and Wanda directly confronted Skull in the Valkyrie, where Rogers discovered the secret source of Hydra's highly advanced weapons: the Tesseract, a cosmic relic which houses the Space Infinity Stone. During the showdown, Rogers and Skull fought each other until Wanda used Rogers' shield to stop the vessel by smashing the Stone's container, partially disabling the vessel's engines. Once Wanda physically handled the Tesseract, it opened a wormhole into space, sucking Wanda into it and causing a shockwave which completely obliterated the vessel and knocked Rogers and Red Skull into the frozen sea. Howard Stark later recovered the Tesseract from the ocean floor, but he failed to find Rogers. Therefore, the aircraft remained undiscovered, and Rogers was presumed dead. Modern World Nearly seventy years later, Rogers awoke in a '40's-style hospital room. Deducing from an outdated radio broadcast that his surroundings were not what they seemed, he fled outside into what was revealed to be present-day New York City. Rogers was confronted by Nick Fury, who explained to him that he had been "asleep" for decades. After that, he was put in one of Fury's safe-houses until he got control of the situation. He tried to adapt to this new world, although he was also devastated with Wanda's presumed death. He soon met with Bucky, who was now an elderly man, in a retirement home. There, Rogers also met Bucky's son Joseph, who came with wife to present their infant son Scott. This moment proves to be enough to further reignite Rogers' sense of purpose, leading him to move on and protect the citizens by his greatest means. Meeting Captain Marvel During his crusade as a solo-fighter, Rogers met with Carol Danvers (who had returned to Earth after five years of travelling across the galaxy and fighting the Kree Empire as Captain Marvel) in a restaurant. The two took a divine liking to each other and begun sharing secrets of each other's life, as Danvers was mourning her own lover Mar-Vell as much as Rogers was mourning Wanda. Soon taking on their respective mantles of Captain America and Captain Marvel, Rogers and Danvers soon worked together in pursuing their foes Red Skull and Ronan the Accuser as well as Herr Kleiser, a Nazi terrorist who gained shape-shifting powers from a formula composed of Red Skull's Super Soldier serum and Kree DNA. After defeating their two old foes, the two stopped Kleiser from attempting to blow up a volcano near a beach town with innocent citizens present by destroying his machine and exposing his monstrous nature. Rogers and Danvers engaged Kleiser into a fight which took place in the top of the volcano. The two Captains managed to subdue him and kill him by knocking him into the lava, where his body melted. Appreciating each other's performance, Rogers and Danvers were soon reminded of their moments with Wanda Maximoff and Mar-Vell respectively and, with their past griefs gone, the two shared a passionate, romantic kiss, putting a start on their new relationship as Danvers introduced Rogers to her daughter Marie. Avengers Assembled and Marriage A few weeks later, Captain America / Steve Rogers resumed his battles against crime and injustice while also focusing on his normal citizen life and his relationship with Carol Danvers. During which, Rogers was among the heroes summoned by Nick Fury, who had fully prepared his secret project known as the "Avengers Initiative", to help stop the invasion of Chitauri forces led by Thanos and Amora the Enchantress. Rogers answered the call by aiding Tony Stark / Iron Man on battling the Vulture, who had been at the time brainwashed by Amora the Enchantress to do his bidding, at the Brooklyn Bridge. During the battle against Thanos's armies, Rogers, Danvers and Stark also met with Thor (who had been pursuing Thanos to prevent him from obtaining the Tesseract) Ronin / Danny Rand (who had just had an assignment with S.H.I.E.L.D.) and Dr. Bruce Banner / Hulk (who ended up provoked by the sudden arrival of the Chitauri in his hideout). The united heroes (all quick to put aside their differences) banded together to stop Thanos' invasion. Under Rogers' strategies and battle plans, Thor and Danvers managed to destroy Thanos' warship, Stark and Rand hacked a Oscorp teleportation machine which was harnessing the Tesseract's power and programmed it into teleporting the Chitauri back to their planet, and Rogers and Banner dueled with Thanos himself and defeated him, forcing the Mad Titan and the Enchantress to retreat. The united heroes (now calling themselves the Avengers) were hailed by the citizens for their efforts as Rogers overheard from Stark about suspicions about Norman Osborn, whose secret project with the Tesseract was the main cause of the issuing incident, and assured him there will be time to expose Osborn's true schemes. Later at the end of the day, Rogers approached Danvers and proposed marriage to her. She accepted and, two weeks later, they married and moved to a new home in Queens, where they resumed to raise Marie. There, they also had a daughter named Elizabeth (or Liz for short), which was the name of both Bucky's late wife and Danvers' Air Force trainer. Years Later Fifteen years have passed since the Avengers' first victory, and Captain America and his team still served their country battling random threats which no hero can fight alone. Steve also watched as his daughter Liz manifested his Super Soldier strength and Carol's Kree powers and the couple trained her in the use of her abilities. He later watched as Liz (donning a Kree nanosuit provided by Carol) adopted the moniker of Starforce and (along with Scott Barnes, who had become White Wolf) helped their young neighbor Peter Parker (who had become Spider-Man) saved New York from getting destroyed by Punisher and the Ravagers, expressing himself proud of his daughter. On the wake of the event, Rogers and Danvers begun discussing with their fellow Avengers of a new rising generation of heroes started by Peter and his friends, and they begun watching over them and putting a start on the "Avengers Academy" program. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Healing Factor * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Stamina * Photographic Memory * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Acrobatic Skills * Master Strategy Weapons and Equipment * Vibranium-alloy shield * Wakandan gauntlets Quotes and Dialogues Trivia Category:Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2 Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Superheroes Category:Avengers Category:Soldiers Category:Blondes Category:Blue eyed Category:Captain America